Season 1: The Rise Of Dominic Toepfert
Episode 1 - "Don't Cross The Line" PRESENT "WE HAVE TO KILL THOSE FUCKING NI**ERS" YELLED LEGIT. Legit wanted revenge over what The Resistance has done to him and everyone else. Legit wants to control the entire Tribute Community and make everyone do what he says. PAST Everything was great in the land of Tributetopia until LegitEliminator became power hungry. He thought he was a great editor but in all reality he was trash. He wanted to dethrone the king Cavan. Legit went to the Royal Palace to confront Cavan. He asked Cavan if he could become The General of the Tribute Army. Cavan told him to go suck a dick and kill himself. Legit was fed up so he pulled out his Glock and shot Cavan in the chest point blank. "Don't Cross The Line!" Yelled Legit The royal guards MikeMc9797 & Silver The Dino pulled out there sub machine guns and started shooting at Cavan. Cavan crawls behind the Throne so he doesn't get shot. It was all a set up. Legit convinced the others to slaughter Cavan. It is pandemonium. IndominusBradey500 pulled out his Glock and started to shoot at the enemies. Bradey ended up shooting Mike in the arm. It is an all out gun fight. All of a sudden a bomb goes off and Dino Master appears with an Uzi and starts mowing down the Intruders. Legit pulls out a grenade and throws it at Bradeys' face. Bradeys' face is pretty much torn apart at this point. RangoGamer runs to save his fallen comrade. All you can see is the blood oozing down from bradeys' exposed skull. Legit comes over and shoots Rango in the shoulder. Rango falls to the ground and pretends to play dead. Dino master starts throwing grenades at the traitors. Legit and his follows leave so they can live to fight another day. "FUCK ME DADDY" Moaned Ivie Walden. "I'M TRYING" YELLED Jurassic Bob Jurassic Bob and Ivie Walden were having emotional anal together while LegitEliminator was just watching jacking off in the bushes. Legit finally came all over the bushes. Legit thought he did a good deed because in the end he helped water the plants with his cum. Bob finally finished inside of Ivies' vagina and not her asshole because he wanted to be a bitch and get her pregnant. She screamed in horror when she saw Bob rip open her clitoris while bob was maniacally laughing. Legit instantaneously busted his load for a second time when he saw that. Legit grabbed some tear gas and sprayed it all over them. He then got some smoke bombs and threw them at Bob & Ivie. Legit later kidnapped Ivie and brought her back to the Empire Base. Legit grabbed her and made her ride him. Don't let this distract you from the thought that Legit is 20 and Ivie is 15 at this time. Legit made her do the reverse cowgirl on him. He started to cum all over her pussy. Ivie swallowed his Jizz and they later used his Jizz as lube for them to go for another round. Legit later sent a youtube comment to Bob describing what has happened during his time with Ivie. Legit went on google hangouts and sent Bob some pictures of Ivie showing that the damage has already been done and that Ivies' vagina at this point is unfixable. BACK AT THE ROYAL PALACE Everyone was waiting for the results on whether or not Bradey will die. The doctor was trying to fix him but at this point it seemed like Bradey may succumb to his wounds, but by some miracle Bradey survived. Bradey was wounded horrifically. He had a cut of face. His jaw was hanging out, but with stitches they helped prevent it from dangling any longer. "Hey" yelled Cavan "The fuck you want from me" said EBLazerRex65. "I was wondering if you could help me." said Cavan. "I thought i was a bumbling idiotic N*gger to you!" Yelled EB. "You are a N*gger, but I need help, to take down legit." Cavan exclaimed "Suck my dick and I might help you!" Yelled EB. "FUCK YOU, YOU FILTHY COCK SUCKING N*GGER!" SCREAMED CAVAN EBLazerRex65 Pulled out his shotgun out of his pants and fired a shot at Cavan. Cavan pulled out his Magnum and shot EB in the leg. "STOP IT!" YELLED CAVAN EB grabbed his shotgun and shot Cavans' hand. Cavan grabbed a knife and charged EB. He stabbed EB in the chest a total of Five times. Dino Master grabbed Cavan and slammed him into a wall. Cavan pulled out his Royal glock and shot Dino Master. EB grabbed Cavan and pushed him down. "CALM THE FUCK DOWN!!" YELLED EB "OKAY!" YELLED CAVAN "ALRIGHT CAN YOU GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP!" said Dino Master All three of them got up and got their wounds taken care of. They realized that the one and only enemy was LegitEliminator. Cavan went down and found Bob's lap top and saw all of the messages Legit sent him exploiting Ivies' nudes. Cavan was disgusted. Silver The Dino appears behind Cavan with a Katana. He swings it and Cavan ducks the hit. Cavan trips Silver and makes him fall. Cavan grabs the sword and stabs Silver in the chest. Silver starts bleeding but gives him a message before the inevitable happens. "You will realize who is the only one to rule this land. The only leader we can have is LegitEliminator. ALL HEIL LEGIT, ALL HEIL LEGIT." Yelled Silver Cavan leaves silver to bleed out and die. Silver begs for mercy but Cavan has heard it all before. Cavan leaves without turning back. Dino Master looks outside the Royal Palace and sees something headed towards the walls. Dino Master pulls out his sniper rifle and tries to see who it is with the scope. EPISODE ENDS